


Fly

by Ahavah



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahavah/pseuds/Ahavah
Summary: River learns to fly.MAJOR SPOILER FOR SERENITY MOVIE





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble_zone prompt: David Bowie Songs

Mal starts teaching her how to fly _Serenity_ , and River takes right to it. It surprises them both how quickly she picks things up. The controls never confuse her, she can figure the best trajectories in her head, and the ship seems to glide effortlessly through atmosphere and space alike.

“You'd think you'd done this a time or two,” he teased her.

River smiled, pleased as he left her alone, trusting her to bring them safely into Boros. She looked over her shoulder, feeling more than seeing the ghost of Wash watching over her. He helped whenever she needed it.


End file.
